


Wonderful

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Guest Star - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, badass Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: All Kara wants is Alex to stay in bed and help her get ready for her Christmas party. But, Alex has to go work for a while. The day continues to go wrong from there with Kara running out of eggnog, Alex being in a hostage situation, and their relationship coming out in the open before they were ready. It doesn't help that Alex shows up at the party with a kick-ass blonde who is not Kara.





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadows_of_The_Night11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/gifts).



> I don’t own these characters; DC does.
> 
> Public Service Announcement: this story doesn’t really fit in any timeline. Just assume it happens in a universe where Cat still runs CatCo and Kara met Lena and Lucy Lane still exists while Mon-El never did.
> 
> A/N: This one goes out to [Shadows_of_The_Night11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11). I didn’t exactly hit the prompt: _Christmas morning with Alex trying to convince Kara to stay in bed for five extra minutes. Kara waking Alex up with kisses on her nude back. Greeting each other with a kiss in front of others because they forgot their relationship is supposed to be secret. Alex pretending like it’s a chore to stay the night but being the one that asks for cuddles_. I did my best. There are the sleepovers, jealousy, soft kisses, and the secret relationship you asked for, though. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, everybody. Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/).

Wonderful

It felt like Christmas morning, even though Christmas was some days away. It felt that way whenever she woke up in Alex’s arms. She turned a little to see Alex still asleep, or at least trying to sleep. She gave Kara a gentle squeeze around her middle.

“Settle down. It’s not time to get up yet,” Alex said, her voice a groggy mumble. 

“But, I want to get up and cuddle with you,” Kara replied.

“You’re cuddling now. So, let me sleep.”

Kara pouted, but it did not help as Alex could not see with her eyes closed. Since her usual methods did not yield the usual results, Kara gave up and gave in. With a sigh, she wiggled against Alex to get comfortable and dug into her pillow. She closed her eyes, planning to listen to Alex’s breathing and heartbeat to keep herself occupied. They were her favorite sounds.

Kara was not sure how much time passed. When she laid with Alex, time might as well stand still. Even with the sunlight invading their space, Kara could pretend they were the only two people on the planet and everything surrounding them was at peace. 

And then, there were sweet kisses on Kara’s bare shoulders and she felt like that must be what peace was. She purred as soft lips traveled across her back and to her neck. There was no better way to start the day as far as Kara was concerned, unless she got a chance to do the kissing. _We need to do this more often_. _I have to remember to ask for that for Christmas_.

Things got better as Kara felt gentle fingers drifting up and down her arm, leaving a happy trail of precious sensation. She smiled to herself. She wanted to resist the temptation of turning into the attention and taunt Alex with her own words, but that was a good way to get teased in return. She was not in the mood for that. So, she rolled over, meeting Alex’s lips for a good morning kiss.

“Good morning,” Alex said before giving Kara yet another kiss.

“It certainly is. What did I do to deserve this?” Kara replied, her voice a little rough from the morning silence. She took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful smell of not just Alex, but the remnants of what they did last night that lingered like ghosts. Just like the feel of Alex’s lips and security of Alex’s arms around her, the aroma of them eased so much of Kara, made her settled in her own skin, and calm about simply existing. It was hard to put into words, but Alex put it into every touch, look, and action.

Alex caressed Kara’s cheek and rubbed against her in their tangle of limbs. “I’m sure Santa has you at the top of the good list.”

Kara chuckled and stroked her hand down Alex’s back. “Well, I have been on my best behavior. I mean, I even let you cuddle me last night.”

Alex scoffed. “You let who do what now? You are always the one who tucks in close to me.” She gave Kara another squeeze.

Kara laughed and let Alex have her macho act. Alex was the snuggle-bug among them, not to say Kara did not like it. She was more than happy to wrap herself around Alex, but Alex always started it. Instead of saying something, Kara went in for another kiss. Alex returned the affection with the usual enthusiasm and vigor.

Kara smiled as her eyes drifted shut and she gave herself over to those kisses. She could do this all day, just simply kisses and caresses. Soft touches and full body contact would be a plus and then it seemed like Alex read her thoughts. Alex pulled her closer, until she was practically on top of Alex. This was a merry Christmas most certainly and then Alex ruined it.

“I’ve gotta go to work,” Alex said, as if she was disappointed. She even pouted a bit, like she had not started this whole thing to begin with.

Kara wanted to pout, too, but decided to tease instead. “You don’t have to go. You volunteered, like the workaholic you are.”

Alex snickered. “It wasn’t really volunteering. That organism needs to be monitored and I wouldn’t feel right asking anyone else from the lab to do this on the holidays.”

“It’s not even the holidays really. Christmas is in a few days. Hanukkah already passed and Kwanzaa is after Christmas, so…” Kara went in for another kiss.

Alex chuckled. “People still have family to see or family to return from seeing or plans to make. This is my responsibility. I’m the one who found the thing and discovered that it’s constantly growing and I’m in charge of the lab.”

Kara sighed, even though that made sense. “I just wish you were helping me set up for the party.” So, technically, she needed to get up as well, but she could waste time, more so than Alex could.

The mattress shifted as Alex moved. “I did help you with most of it and I should be back in time to help you.”

That was technically true, but Kara really just wanted Alex around. She was hosting a Christmas party and wanted everything to go smoothly. She planned everything to a tee, but still needed the moral support Alex always offered. Plus, she still needed to set up and would love the help. Although, she could just use her powers, but that would leave her with too much time alone with nothing to do.

“You promise you’ll be back in time to help me?” Kara asked, rubbing her nose against Alex’s nose.

Alex pushed up enough to give Kara a small peck on her lips. “Yes, I promise.”

“Good. I’m going to hold you to it. If you keep it, maybe I can give you a present early.” Kara smirked, trying so hard to be sexy and smooth.

Alex laughed. “Yeah, I’ll keep it, but please don’t make that face again. Stick to your pout if you really want to get me to do something.”

That made Kara pout. “Hey, I can be sexy!” Alex knew that for a fact, as she had done sexy things many times in recent days.

Alex only laughed more and patted Kara on the butt. Kara puffed out her cheeks, not sure what else to do. Her mind was too upset over the fact that Alex had work to come up with an argument as to why she was damned sexy. Alex gave her another kiss. She hated that this made her feel better.

“You don’t fight fair,” Kara said.

“Sure I do. You’re just weak for me. Now, stop pouting and come take a shower with me.”

How was Kara supposed to say no to that? She could not, so she did not even try. Popping up, she followed Alex into the bathroom. They had a nice, long, steamy shower before Alex had to leave.

There were more kisses at the front door of Kara’s apartment and Kara was not sure Alex really wanted to leave. Every time they pulled apart, it was Alex who came back in for more. Kara smiled internally, but Alex did have serious business to take care of.

“That mass of goo might have devoured your lab by now,” Kara said.

Alex yelped. “You’re right. I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you soon.” There was one last kiss as Alex left and then Kara was alone. She decided to start setting up for her holiday party.

The Christmas tree was up and beautiful. Alex had helped her pick it, but Kara had done the heavy-lifting when it came to decorating it. With anything that was left over, Kara hung on the walls, so there were bright lights and ornaments all over the place. She needed to get out the snacks and drinks and cups and all of that for the party.

Everything was going great until Kara realized in all of her amazing party prepping, she somehow drank all of the eggnog. Well, not somehow. She was addicted to the drink. She was not sure who invented eggnog, but that person was a god amongst men. She could nip out and get more, but she did not want to break her concentration. Besides, she knew she would just drink all of it again if she got it too soon. So, she decided to call Alex to let her make up for abandoning Kara that morning.

“What do you need, Kara?” Alex asked as she answered her phone.

“What makes you think I need something?” Kara replied.

“Because you’ve been alone for almost two hours. You have to need something by now.”

Kara groaned. “You’re being pretty mean for someone who abandoned her girlfriend the day of her holiday party.”

“ _Abandoned_ is a strong word, especially when you practically pushed me out of the door when all I wanted was another kiss.”

Kara gasped and wrinkled her nose, even though Alex could not see. “What revisionist history! You said you had to get to the goo!”

There was a chuckle through the phone. “I did have to get back to the goo. It has grown a considerable amount. Tell me what you want since I have a growing mass that needs my attention more than you do right now.”

“How big could it get in a few hours?” Kara asked, genuinely curious. She had only glimpsed the goo while dragging Alex out of her lab a few days ago. It was about the size of a basketball then, but Alex described it being the size of a baseball when she discovered it.

“Considering it broke out of its container by the time I got here, I don’t think we want to know the answer to that.”

Kara winced. “Okay. That does sound a little serious. You’ll be here in time for the party, right?”

“Yeah, I just need to neutralize this thing. I thought I slowed it down before, but I’m getting close to figure it out.”

“But, you’ll be here in time for the party, right? I also need you to get more eggnog. Can you, please?” Kara poked out her lip, even though they were not doing a video chat.

“I’ll be there, so stop pouting, which I know you are. It’ll be a few hours, but I’ll have your eggnog there before anyone arrives. Good?”

“Hours?” Kara knew she was whining, but she did not want to be apart from Alex for hours. She also did not want to wait hours for eggnog. _I’ve got to learn to pace myself with it, so I don’t run out so quickly_.

“Yes, hours. This thing is dangerous.”

“It’s a pile of snot!”

“A pile of snot that is growing at an alarming pace for reasons unknown. It could easily overtake the lab, the base, the city, if I don’t figure this out. It shouldn’t be too long, just a few hours.”

“But, the party!” Not to mention, Kara wanted Alex back as she hung up some mistletoe. The thought of kissing Alex under the mistletoe while them sharing some eggnog made her feel so light she had to make sure she was not floating. In fact, that would be all she needed for a merry Christmas. _You listening to this, Santa? Eggnog and Alex is all I, Supergirl, world savior wants for Christmas. Okay, maybe Alex in a tub full of eggnog. Maybe._

Alex’s voice pulled her out of what she knew was an odd fantasy. “The party is at five. It’s currently eleven. Is this really about you wanting eggnog?”

Kara gasped, overblowing how insulted she was. “What if I just want to kiss you under the mistletoe?” Too bad there would be company over for the day, so she would not be able to do it today. There was always tomorrow.

“In front of everyone? I doubt it.”

“It doesn’t have to be in front of everyone. I wouldn’t want to wreck our little bubble.” She and Alex had not gone public with their relationship. Kara liked to say it was because she liked having Alex all to herself, but she was certain Alex did not want to tell anyone yet because she did not want to deal with people saying something about her being with her foster sister. Kara did not want Alex to go through something humiliating for her. Too much of Alex’s life had been like that.

“Well, it’ll have to wait for tonight. I need to check on this mass again. It’s growing at even more rapid rate than it was before, like it somehow got sustenance from somewhere and has more energy than before. I’ve got to figure out how to stop it,” Alex said.

Kara let out a dramatic sigh with her shoulders falling forward. “Fine. Work. Whatever. Just get here on time.”

“Of course. Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They disconnected the call and Kara went about setting up a few more Christmas decorations along with the rest of the party stuff. A little after noon, Eliza showed up with bags in her hands and a wide smile on her face. Kara squealed as soon as she walked through the door.

“Yay! Presents!” Kara grabbed the bags. She had learned to like the Christmas holiday. It reminded her of the Celebration of Rao on Krypton, mostly through flashing lights, presents, and a family feast.

“Well, nice to see you, too,” Eliza said as her smile transformed into a smirk.

“Of course it’s nice to see you!” Kara went in for a hug, even though she had several bags in her hands now.

Eliza hugged her back and then made a show of looking around. “Is Alex not here yet?”

Kara rushed off to put whatever gifts Eliza had under her tree. “She had work to do.” Now, she wondered if that work was also an excuse to avoid spending several hours with her mother. She would have to scold Alex about that later if that was the case.

Eliza blinked. “Work? It’s Saturday.”

“I know, but she somehow got her hands on alien goo, which is the technical term she and her lab rats have been using if you want to reprimand her for that, and it’s constantly growing. They’ve been trying to at least stop the growth, but the most they’ve been able to do is slow it down and it sounds like even that was temporary.”

Eliza’s brow furrowed as she folded her arms across her chest. “Alien goo?”

Kara held her hands up. “Hey, I told you that’s what they’re calling it. It might be accurate. It’s like a giant pile of snot.”

With a sigh, Eliza shook her head. “And to think at one point in your life, you were going to be a scientist.”

Kara laughed. “I swear this is an accurate description of it. But, yeah, Alex is dealing with it and trying to make sense of it and make sure it doesn’t grow out of control.”

“She should’ve called me if she needed help.”

“I think she has it under control, but it’s still something that needs a lot of supervision and attention for the moment. You can ask her about it when she comes in. Hopefully, she’s out right now getting more eggnog.” Kara licked her lips at the thought. And, again, the idea of Alex and eggnog floated through her mind.

Eliza smiled with an amused twinkle in her eyes. “You drank it all, didn’t you?”

Kara gasped and brought her hands up to her chest, even though she had the bags. “Why do you guys always assume it’s me when food or drink goes missing?”

“Because it always is.”

“Well, who decided to make eggnog so freaking delicious!” Kara threw her hands up, causing the presents to rustle. How was she supposed to not drink it all!

Eliza chuckled. “You think everything is delicious.”

“Most things are. I mean, I’d probably be in trouble if I had to pick the most delicious thing ever.” Well, not really. She would probably say Alex and there would be no lie, but she could not say that in front of Eliza.

“Well, while we wait for Alex to come, let me help you finish putting things together for the party.”

Kara nodded and grinned, very happy for the help. They started moving about the apartment and continued getting things ready. Eliza put out cookies she brought with her from a bakery in Midvale that Kara loved. Soon, the whole apartment smelled of sweet gingerbread men. 

James arrived and Winn arrived a little while after him with gift bags in their hands. Kara checked the clock to discover it was almost three. Something might have been wrong. Kara decided to make a call.

“Hey, Alex, what’s up?” Kara asked.

“Uh… I think I broke the goo,” Alex answered, sounding a little perplexed.

Kara could feel her forehead wrinkle at this news. “How did you break the goo?”

“It’s not growing anymore.”

Kara’s rubbed her forehead now. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” Alex was sending mixed signals, not for the first time in history.

“Yeah, that was a goal, but I’m not sure what I did to stop it from growing or if I did anything. It just hasn’t moved in the past hour or so and I keep prodding at it. Nothing. I don’t understand. I’m not sure if it’s sentient and maybe I killed it. I don’t know what happened. But, I’ll leave that for another day. Let me go get this eggnog and I’ll see you in about an hour, okay?”

“Good because people are showing up already and I’m being blamed for the lack of eggnog.”

“Because it’s your fault! You drank it all!” Winn called from a corner in the living room.

“It’s not my fault it’s so delicious!” Kara cried with a playful stomp of her foot.

Alex chuckled and they disconnected the call. Kara went to start the holiday music and more guests arrived. Lena greeted her with a hug, which may or may not have been too long, but Kara was not entirely sure. After all, she liked hugs. She just found it rare that people were willing to engage in a hug as long as she wanted to.

Sam and Ruby were with Lena, which was great. “Ruby, you are going to love the gift Alex got for you!” Kara said as she pulled Ruby into a hug. She also took bags from them. They would go by the tree. They all planned to exchange gifts tonight since it was not likely the group would see each other in the next few days. They had gone for a secret santa-style exchange, so everyone would get something.

Ruby gave her a pretend glare. “You’re going to spoil it.”

Kara grinned and patted the teen on the shoulder. “Only if you want me to.”

“You tell Alex to stop spoiling my baby girl. I gotta go home with her at the end of the day, after all,” Sam complained with a grin of her own.

“You’re the one who told Alex she was the cool aunt. This is all your fault. You should’ve let me be cool aunt!” Kara puffed out her chest. At this rate, she probably would not beat Alex out as a cool aunt in Ruby’s eyes even if she revealed she was Supergirl to Ruby.

“Alex is the cool aunt, but I love you, too,” Ruby said with a smile. She gave Kara a kiss on the cheek, as if that would make it better.

Sam laughed and went to mingle with the other guests. Things were going good, nice holiday cheer, everyone enjoying the music, and being happy together, even without eggnog. Lucy and Vasquez arrived not much later with gifts and hugs as well. And even Cat showed up. Kara thought she would be beneath the invite, but tried anyway. Turned out, Carter was the reason she showed up. Carter glomped Kara in a very Kara-like manner and they both laughed together.

“Dare I even wonder how you afford this apartment on your salary?” Cat inquired, scanning the place as if looking for germs.

“Uh… it’s nothing illegal, I promise,” Kara replied with a laugh. Alex had always helped her with rent. As it turned out, Alex’s apartment was funded by the DEO. The whole freaking building was full of DEO agents, so Alex had plenty of disposable income.

“Hmm, but I might be paying you too much,” Cat said.

“If you think that’s true, Kara, you have a place at LCorp, I hope you know,” Lena chimed in with a grin.

Cat curled her lip. “Oh, stop scavenging, Luthor.”

“Here, have a drink before you two start,” Lucy said, sliding wine glasses into their hands. Kara was thankful for Lucy, the peacekeeper.

Everything was going well, even though Alex still was not there. Eliza brought up the absence and Kara made a phone call. There was no answer. It was not until James turned on the television, wanting to see how the Lakers were doing that they found out why Alex was MIA.

“Holy crap, is this live?” Winn said as he turned to the television.

Kara turned to see as well. There was a live news report. There was a hostage situation at the local Shopmart. The one Alex always went to when she had to get something while on her way to Kara’s apartment.

“Alex might be in there,” Kara said, sitting closer to the television.

“In there?” Eliza echoed, eyes wide with worry. She moved closer to the television as well and seemed to be searching the picture for some sign of her daughter.

“There were reports of shots fired earlier. Police have made contact with the gunmen, but no one knows what their demands are yet,” a reporter said. There were images of the front of the store and vague visuals could be made of people inside, but there was no way to tell it was Alex.

“Oh, is that her bike?” Vasquez pointed to a motorcycle parked in front of the store as the camera panned across the exterior of the Shopmart. It certainly looked like Alex’s bike.

“Oh, someone is going to be so pissed they tried to take Super Agent hostage,” Lucy said as she moved closer to the television.

James chuckled. “I would love to see that.”

“I feel their pain already,” Vasquez said with an exaggerated wince. Winn only nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, we’re not worried Alex might be being held hostage?” Eliza asked.

“I’m worried about the moron who did this if Alex in there,” Lena replied.

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, they’ll probably surrender pretty quick. See, Kara, cool aunt.” She motioned to the television.

“What I could totally…” Kara trailed off and just threw her hands out, like that made any sense.

“Stand there and cry?” Sam gave her wink.

Kara threw her hands up in surrender. “I get no respect around here.”

“Kara, could you…?” Eliza asked, nodding toward the window.

“Uh… I could pray about this, totally. Could do that.” She could not do much else since there were people there who were not aware of her alternative persona. “Alex would probably only want me to stand here in pray considering how protective she is.”

“Alex? As in your sister Alex, Kara?” Cat asked as she came over to be part of the discussion. She glanced at the television. “Is she part of this mess?”

“Yeah, she’s a federal agent. We’re good,” Winn replied, waving the whole thing off. “In fact, I’m shocked she didn’t throw the people through a window yet.”

“Maybe it just started,” Vasquez said.

“Maybe she’s scared she’ll drop the eggnog,” James remarked.

-8-8-8-8- 

Alex was not sure if it was her bad luck that walked her into a hostage situation or the victims’ good luck or the bad guys’ obvious karma, but here she was in the Shopmart as men with guns rushed into the place. As if playing with a giant, growing bugger all day was not exciting enough. Now, she would get to tell the tale of hiding in the milk aisle and trying to count how many assailants there were while deciding if she should grab some eggnog while she was at it. She glanced at the eggnog. She would come back for it later, or Kara would never forgive her.

As far as she knew, there were three men with handguns holding thirty unfortunate souls hostage. They did not seem very sophisticated. They had not even checked to see if they had everyone in the store. They just assumed whoever they did not have ran out in the mad rush when they started brandishing their weapons and shooting at the ceiling. Idiots. But, those were the worst kinds of offenders. It was stupidity that got good, innocent people killed.

So, she had three idiots with more than enough ammo to murder everyone there. Lovely. And then there was the eggnog. It was probably best to get away from the eggnog. If bullets started flying the last thing she needed beyond human casualties were eggnog casualties as there was no way she was making a second stop after this. _I should’ve stayed in bed_. The only part of her that disagreed with that was her sense of justice.

Silently, she slinked away into the next aisle over, to discover the three idiots had missed yet another shopper. And from the way the blonde woman got into a fighting stance the second Alex entered the aisle, this might prove easier than she thought at first.

“Military?” Alex mouthed. The blond was young, possibly younger than Kara, but was built in a way that reminded her of Kara, tall and muscular.

She nodded and pointed to Alex. Alex nodded. Okay, maybe it was the absolute worst case for these three morons. Good for them. Who the hell took hostages in a grocery store? Alex motioned to her hip where she had her gun. The shopper shook her head and mouthed “hands.” She made two tight fists and smirked with a confident that Alex could recognize from miles away. Alex nodded. This was good.

Alex held up two fingers and pointed to herself. Then, one finger and pointed to the shopper. The shopper nodded. Alex rushed off, looking to spring into action. She went around, gun drawn. This had to go fast or it might all go to shit and she was not about to have things go to shit this close to Christmas.

She could hear the guys on the phone with the police, shouting down the line about what they wanted. Nothing close to what they would possibly get. Who the hell told hostage-takers to demand the impossible? They always wanted the moon and the stars. Why not center-court Lakers’ tickets? The team was winning now, were they not? Alex did not know, not having time for sports anymore.

She waited until she was sure they hung up with the cops and went into action. Checking on their positions, Alex fired a shot and down with one guy. The other two turned in the direction of the shot. Alex shot at the next one while the shopper came up behind the last one. The whole thing was over in less than thirty seconds. The hostages barely even got a chance to scream and gasp over the gunplay. Then, the place was flooded with police, who had no idea what the gunfire was about.

-8-8-8-8-

“Gunfire has erupted in the supermarket!” the reporter shouted on the television as the camera zoomed into one of the large windows, trying to see inside.

“Oh, she shot them,” Vasquez said.

“That’s pretty anticlimactic. I was looking forward to seeing a body go through the window,” James said.

“Me, too.” Ruby pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

“She needed it to be over fast,” Lucy replied.

“But, did she save the eggnog?” Winn asked with laugh. “That’s what you’re thinking, isn’t it, Kara?”

Kara laughed, even though she was worried about Alex. Yes, Alex could take care of herself, more so than anyone else Kara knew. But, gunshots were serious and Alex was only human. Bullets went through human flesh too easy and accidents happened too often. Kara moved over to Eliza and took her hand. Eliza gave it a little squeeze.

“Kara, I didn’t know your sister was so capable,” Cat said.

“You’re already thinking of interviewing her the moment she steps in the door, aren’t you?” Lena asked.

“Well, would you waste this opportunity? Especially if you missed the first juicy piece?” Cat replied.

“I kinda feel bad for them,” Sam said with a laugh.

“Why? They got lucky. If Alex wasn’t in a rush, she probably would’ve kick them all in the face repeatedly,” Ruby pointed out.

“But, knowing Alex, she shot them some place to cause the most pain without killing them,” James said.

No one argued that. The television caught their attention again as the police led out the hostages. Alex was not with them. Then, came stretchers, carrying who were most assuredly the perpetrators. Last came Alex with two cops flanking her and a blond woman. Both of their hair was a little mussed and there were flecks of blood on them. Probably not theirs, but Kara’s heart sped up a little. Eliza squeezed her hand again.

“Who is that with her?” Cat asked.

“No idea who that is, but I’m not surprised Alex made a friend in a hostage situation with gunplay,” Lucy replied.

“Really? Because I’m surprised she made a friend point blank,” Winn said.

“Not all of us piss our pants when she walks by,” Lena said.

“I think it’s important to note, she didn’t have eggnog in her hands,” James said.

Kara groaned. “Are we to be cursed with no eggnog for this so-called holiday party? Is it even a holiday party?” She hoped it did not sound like she was laying it on thick. Yes, she could see Alex was safe. Hell, she could hear Alex’s heartbeat and knew she was safe, but until she held Alex in her arms, she would not feel good about this.

“But, you drank it all, so you had eggnog,” Carter pointed out.

Kara’s face dropped. “You’re supposed to be on my side!” She pressed her hands to her chest.

“Welcome to the cool side, kid.” Ruby threw her arm around Carter’s shoulders. “In case you didn’t know, this side thinks Alex is the cool Danvers sister.”

Kara fidgeted with her glasses. “I am so cool! Ask my friends.” She motioned to James and Winn, both of whom had the nerve to glance away.

“To be fair, they’re about as cool as you,” Ruby said.

“Oh, so wounded!” James put his hand to his chest. This was a good distraction, but eventually they turned their attention back to the situation, wanting to find out what was going on with Alex.

Kara tried to call Alex a few times, but did not get an answer. Lucy admitted to the same thing. At least they knew she was safe, but Kara wanted her home. And the more time she was away, the more anxiety crept through Kara, making her itch in places she could not scratch.

“She’ll be okay. You know Alex,” Lena said to her, giving her a lingering caress on her elbow.

“I know.” Kara glanced around to see if anyone else noticed how nervous she was. With the way everyone suddenly seemed to find her floor or her ceiling interesting, she had to assume she was doing a poor job of hiding her anxiety.

“Do you think they arrested her for shooting those guys?” Ruby asked.

Kara’s eyes went wide. That was entirely possible. What if Alex got arrested? What if the police did not believe her credentials? What if Supergirl had to break Alex out of jail? She would, of course, but what would happen to Alex before she went to those extremes? With each second that ticked by, Kara imagined all sorts of scenarios where she would have to rescue Alex from terrors inflicted by convicts and then they would have to live on the run, by themselves, for the rest of their lives. It sounded a little fun, except for Alex being traumatized with prison and having to leave their family and friends behind forever.

It took a couple of hours and everyone was settled around the television when Kara was up to the sound of keys in the door. She knew Alex was on her way long before that, but this seemed like the appropriate time to shoot up with so many eyes on her who did not know who or what she was. She was on Alex by the time the door opened and kissing her before she remembered they did not do that around people. How was she supposed to remember that when she worried so much throughout the day?

“Alex!” Eliza shouted, like this was somehow Alex’s fault.

Alex jumped back. “Mom!”

Kara jumped back. “Shoot!” How could she be so careless? How could she be so stupid? Well, she was worried about Alex and more than happy to see she was all right, not under arrest, and definitely not hurt by goo or criminals. 

“I feel like you’re justified in saying shit here, Kara,” Lucy said with a laugh in her voice.

“Um… Guys, this is Cassie. She’s my alibi for why I’m late and don’t have eggnog,” Alex said, motioning to the tall blond just behind her.

“We saw you on TV. Although, I’m shocked you didn’t threaten anyone by gunpoint to get that eggnog,” James remarked.

“You must be getting soft,” Vasquez said with a smile.

“She probably wanted to seem slightly well adjusted with her new friend,” Lucy added in.

The introduction of Cassie seemed to keep the heat off of the fact that Kara kissed Alex on the lips right in front of everyone, for the moment anyway. Cassie was the center of attention as everyone wanted to know about her involvement and why she came with Alex, beyond Alex needing an alibi.

Cassie was in town from the East Coast, visiting friends and had been out for snacks when she stumbled into the hostage situation. She was charming and Kara liked her, as much as she could like someone who stuck to Alex’s side like Cassie did. But, she was in a room full of strangers and the center of attention, so Kara assumed it was all right. Still, she would keep an eye on Cassie for the moment.

Cat tried to interview Cassie, but mostly seemed to get her information from things Kara asked her. Cat did not back down, which Kara expected. It was not until Kara stepped away from Cassie to get food that she got the first blowback from her careless actions.

“So, Alex, hmm?” Lena asked as she stepped right behind Kara.

Kara turned away from her fridge. “Uh… Yeah, I guess.” She shrugged, trying her best to be nonchalant. Was Lena about to call her creepy for kissing her foster sister on her lips? Who else was waiting for that chance?

“Is that why you haven’t noticed me at all or have you just been being polite?” Lena asked as she put her hand under her chin, as if in thought.

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Noticed you what? Of course I notice you. I mean, we’re friends, right?”

Lena laughed. “Lord, you are adorable. That’s not what I mean, Kara.”

“Then, what do you mean? I mean, I have to be polite to you. You’re my friend. I like you. I don’t want to upset you or give you a reason to not be my friend anymore.” Kara did not understand what Lena was going on about.

Lena squinted at her and stared at her like she had six heads. “You seriously haven’t noticed me flirting with you at all?”

“Let it go, Luthor. Kara is as oblivious as she seems,” Lucy said as she stepped into the kitchen. “In fact, she might be more oblivious than she seems when it comes to stuff like this. Learned behavior probably.”

“I am not oblivious!” Kara puffed out her cheeks.

“Yeah, you are. You, your sister, your cousin. Maybe it’s both nature and nurture,” Lucy said with a nod.

“I am not. What are you even talking about?” Kara asked.

Lucy looked at Lena. “See, totally clueless. It might be because she’s been in love with Alex forever, as well.”

Lena nodded. “I can accept that, as it means I never had a chance.”

“Had a chance at what?” Kara stared at them both with big, begging eyes. What were they talking about?

“This is amazing,” Lucy said, her mouth hanging open. She glanced at Lena. “Try it again.”

Lena frowned a little. “I’m not sure I want to. I mean, my confidence might not survive this if she keeps it up.”

“Flash her. That might work,” Lucy said.

“All right, you two. Leave Kara alone.” Cat approached the situation. “She was nice enough to host us in her home for this quaint gathering and encourage us to be all be friendly and caring toward each other. Tease her some other time. And, Kara, I’ve worked with you for too long to believe you really don’t understand what Luthor is getting at.”

Kara threw up her hands. “I have no idea what you guys are talking about!”

Lucy snickered. “This is like seeing a unicorn. I don’t even know what to make of this.”

Cat tilted her head a little. “Kara, this is not an act? You honestly do not understand Luthor wanted to date you?”

Kara’s eyes went wide as she turned to Lena. “You wanted to what? I thought you were just being friendly!”

Lena smiled softly. “I was, but I was also hoping to date you. I guess you only have eyes for Alex in the romantic sense.”

“Wow. I didn’t notice at all.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “Maybe I do only have eyes for Alex. I never thought of it before.” She had not noticed Lena flirting with her at any point in their friendship, but she did not typically notice things like that. But, it was possible she never noticed because she had been so deeply in love with Alex for almost as long as she could remember. Why notice any other potential mates when she had her bond-mate?

“Well, at least I lost to someone almost as smart and capable as I am,” Lena said with a smile.

“A Luthor that thinks highly of herself. I can’t say I’m shocked,” Cat remarked.

“I think it’s funny that she would downplay Alex’s capability after we just watched her rescue thirty hostages,” Lucy said.

“She had help.” Lena motioned to Cassie, who was engaged with James and Winn while Ruby stared at her as if she had fallen madly in love with Cassie.

Kara eased away from the interactions there. She noticed Lena and Cat were strange rivals or something and she did not want any part of that. Lucy, ever the brave one, stuck around, mostly to provide color commentary, which was what she tended to do anyway.

She planned to make her rounds with their small group and happened to glance in the direction of Alex. Well, maybe not “happen to.” Alex was by the mistletoe Kara put up earlier, but she was under it with Cassie standing next to her. James and Winn were laughing and pointing to the mistletoe. The traitors!

With a loud laugh, Cassie leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek, despite the fact that Alex held up her hands trying to keep her away. Kara balled up her hand into a tight fist, but remained in place as Alex stepped far away from Cassie. Before she did anything silly, Vasquez stepped over to her.

“You know that’s meaningless,” Vasquez said.

“I’m okay,” Kara replied. But, she was not really. Cassie was tall, blond, and apparently made a good team with Alex. That hit a little too close to home.

Vasquez patted her on the shoulder. “Yeah, I look that okay whenever Lucy’s vaguely intrigued by a woman she’s not teasing.”

Kara glanced at Vasquez. “I’m okay, really. I know it doesn’t mean anything.” It still bothered her a bit that Cassie would kiss Alex, even on the cheek, after she already kissed Alex. Alex was obviously her bond-mate. “But, isn’t it poor taste to kiss someone else’s partner in their house at their party?”

“It’s also bad luck to not uphold the holiday tradition of kissing under the mistletoe. It’s meaningless. Just harmless fun. Shows your party is good.” Vasquez clapped her on the back again. “Also good with your party, these cookies.” She held up one of the gingerbread cookies Eliza brought with her.

Kara’s mouth dropped open. “I haven’t had any yet! Did you eat them all?” She had not thought about the cookies while she was worried over Alex.

Vasquez chuckled and then grinned. Kara felt like that was the answer she did not want. She went to have cookies and take her mind off of what was surely nothing. Still, the cheek kiss replayed in her mind.

-8-8-8-8-

Alex was not happy about the cheek kiss and not just because it happened with Kara not too far away. She did not like people taking liberties with her personal space. Cassie could probably see that in her eyes.

“Sorry. It’s just bad luck if you don’t do it. I can’t afford any more bad luck and considering what we both got caught up in a few hours ago, I doubt you can either,” Cassie said.

“She can’t call you a liar there, Alex,” James said. 

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want me to kick your ass,” Alex replied. 

James laughed. “Can’t call you a liar there.” He turned his attention to Cassie. “So, tell us what went down. We were waiting for Alex to throw the guys through a window.”

“And we’re still sorely disappointed it didn’t happen,” Winn said.

Alex chuckled as Cassie explained how stupid the guys who had taken them hostage were to James and Winn, but she continued to maintain her distance from Cassie. Ruby and Carter stood not too far away with stars or hearts in their eyes as they listened. Thankfully, Cassie’s language was not colorful as she described what happened. Alex, trying to be a good co-host, stepped away to get Cassie another drink and found herself alone with her mother. Well, as alone as a person could be a loft-style apartment full of people.

“With your sister?” her mother hissed, glaring at her.

Alex swallowed hard. She expected this. She knew it was coming the second her mother found out and she knew her mother would find out. It was not like she and Kara could live in their bubble forever.

“Does it matter we’re both adults and both happy? That our relationship makes sense to us?” Alex inquired, even though she doubted that would be good enough. Nothing was ever good enough from her. Maybe she should let Kara explain it all to Eliza. Anything coming from Kara was made of gold, after all.

“Oh, so I should believe this is something that just started? Like I didn’t use to catch you both sleeping in one bed on multiple occasions? You with ready made excuses for each time it happened?” Eliza asked.

Alex frowned. “Should I even bother trying to explain anything to you or you’re just going to stand here trying to make me feel dirty and guilty?”

Eliza went stiff next to her, as if she were the one who was insulted. “You’re her sister.”

“That’s what you keep saying and how you want to put it. Our relationship has always been so much more and this is only just something added to it. It doesn’t take anything away. Why is this even an issue for you? You don’t have to see us except when you come here and if it makes you feel any better, I won’t even be here when you come to see Kara,” Alex said. After all, was that not why her mother came to National City anyway? To see Kara? Check on Kara? Be a mother to Kara?

“Alex,” her mother said her name like she was shocked by the things coming out of Alex’s mouth. “Do you honestly think I don’t want to see you?”

“I honestly think you’re blaming me for something you think is wrong and I’m not going to accept that. I accept a lot, but this one, no. I love Kara and she loves me, in ways most people won’t ever experience in their lives. We’re bond-mates. So, you want to scold me, blame me, or whatever. Go ahead. At the end of the day, I’m staying with Kara.”

Eliza sighed, her shoulders dropped. “You feel strongly about this.”

“I feel strongly about Kara. Like I said, we’re bond-mates.” Her mother understood what that meant, even if she wanted to stand there like this was some stupid teenage crush they both had.

Eliza nodded. “How long have you been together like this?”

Alex stared at her mother, not sure where she was going with the question. “Why? Will the length of time lessen your condemnation?”

Eliza sighed again and moved, reaching out like she was going to touch Alex. She stopped, obviously thinking better of it, which was good. “I don’t want to condemn you. I’m surprised by all of this, but I can see you’re passionate about your relationship and I want to understand.”

Alex wanted to keep biting at her mother, but what good would it do? Eliza would forever be her mother, whether they liked it or not. Now, she sighed, shoulders dropping in utter defeat.

“It’s only been a few months, after I went after Kara when she went into space. It was then we both realized how much we cared for each other and in what ways we cared for each other. We wanted to take things to another level and here we are.” Alex shrugged. Their relationship had not changed much, just enhanced. There were still the same things they always did, but there were kisses with tongues and other things with tongues now.

Eliza studied her for a long moment. “And it makes sense to both of you?”

“Yeah.” They were still together, were they not?

“Then, that’s good.”

Alex nodded, knowing this would be the best she would get from her mother. It was more than she expected. Hell, she would not be surprised if her mother changed her mind after everyone left. For now, she would take what she got and took Cassie her drink.

“Oh, no, James talked you into arm wrestling,” Alex said as she found Cassie and James set up for an arm wrestling competition on Kara’s card table.

“I keep telling him I don’t want to embarrass him in front of his family,” Cassie replied, showing off her guns in a form-fitting t-shirt.

“The muscles are for show,” James declared, as if he knew. He then tapped his biceps, like saying his muscles were not for show.

It turned out Cassie’s muscles were not for show. She easily defeated James, much to everyone’s shock. Alex and Vasquez could not help themselves. They had to jump in next. James thought they would avenge him. Vasquez could hardly believe when her hand hit the table.

“How?” Vasquez asked, eyes stuck on her pinned hand.

Cassie smirked. “Next.”

“Alex, you’re our last hope!” James chuckled.

Alex laughed as well. “I do owe you for that crap under the mistletoe.” Her laughter quickly turned to a shocked gasp. “How the hell did you do that?” Her hand was pinned to the table, just like Vasquez’s had been, just like James’ hardly a minute ago.

“No, our revenge!” James threw his hands up with a laugh.

“Wait, there’s still Lucy!” Alex was up and guiding Lucy to the chair. She massaged Lucy’s shoulders. “You got this, Major Lane.”

Of course, Major Lane did not have this. Somehow, Cassie took them all down with ease. And then Kara flopped down in the chair. The two blondes smirked at each other. Alex wanted to tell Kara to watch it, but that might be even more suspicious than Kara flinging Cassie across the room. It was not like Cat and Lena did not already have their suspicions as to who Kara was.

“Kara, maybe you shouldn’t,” Eliza said.

“Why not? It’s all in good fun. Besides, I can’t do worse than everyone else,” Kara replied with snicker. This earned her glares from the four losers.

Alex doubted it was all in good fun the second the contest started. Kara did not go down easily, like she knew half the party expected. But, Cassie also did not go down easily like the other half of the party expected. And then there was the strange way they smirked at each other, which did not go unnoticed.

But, there was also the fact Alex knew Kara saw the mistletoe kiss. And, Kara knew it meant nothing, but that did not mean she was not upset over it. Alex got upset whenever Lena so much as shared air with Kara, even though she knew Kara did not feel anything for Lena beyond friendship. Kara could be that way as well and who knew what she might do to Cassie if she had a problem with the kiss. Cassie started winning the match for a moment and then Kara grinned, slamming Cassie’s hand down with a loud thud as the table rattled.

“Boom! Who did what the big, strong everybody couldn’t do? Me!” Kara clapped and leaped out of her seat. “Who’s the cool aunt now, Ruby, huh?” She did finger guns at Ruby and then grinned at Carter. “You picked the right Danvers’ to idolize, kid.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Winn asked.

Kara pulled out her phone and started playing James Brown’s _Super bad_. “I got something that makes me wanna shout. I got something that tells me what it’s all about. I got soul! And I’m super bad!” She danced, mimicking James Brown very poorly and probably not on purpose.

Alex frowned at Lucy. “I blame you for introducing her to James Brown.” Watching Kara dance was already painful, watching her doing it to the King of Soul was gut-wrenching.

“Excuse me! I just thought she should find a theme song to give her more confidence. You probably need one, too,” Lucy replied.

Kara’s silliness made the awkwardness of her winning the arm wrestling match fade and the party continued. Alex was not sure when or how, but Cat cornered her and she knew why.

“I don’t want to talk about the hostage thing. Not a lot of stuff happened. It was over in no time,” Alex said.

“So your friend Cassie said. She’s very mysterious, Cassie is,” Cat replied.

Alex arched an eyebrow. “How do you mean?”

“She wouldn’t answer any of my questions definitely. Everything she said was directed at Kara, almost as if she wanted Kara to know she was not a threat,” Cat answered.

Alex shifted a little on her feet. “Why would she want to do that?”

Cat looked her up and down. “Why indeed.”

Alex glanced over at Cassie and Kara, who seemed to be getting along, despite the kiss and the sound defeat in arm wrestling. Cassie did not ring any alarm bells with her, so she did not understand why Kara would think she was a threat. Alex was the suspicious one between them.

Cat smirked at her. “You don’t know what kind of threat I mean, do you?”

“If she was a threat, I could take her.” Alex was confident in herself, even if she just lost an arm wrestling match. Arm wrestling was not combat.

Cat’s eyes lit up with amusement. “Oh, you and Kara are so similar. I bet you don’t even realize you’re attractive, do you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Alex asked.

“Wow. This is very impressive. Look, I would love to sit down and interview you about the hostage situation. If only to showcase another powerful woman and hopefully inspire others to be bold. Think about it. For now, enjoy your party and your new friend,” Cat said before she walked away.

Alex was not sure what that was all about, but went back to the party. Cassie eventually made her way back over to Alex and Kara was not too far behind. Alex did not think anything of it, as Cassie and Kara kept on a conversation without her having to chime in or help out. The only thing keeping her in place was Kara wrapped around her arm. Eventually, Cassie had to leave, as she had friends waiting for her. She thanked everyone for having her and reminded Alex that she had her number.

“Give it to Kara if she asks. I think me and her might have a lot in common.” Cassie winked at Alex.

Alex wondered what that meant. Was Cassie an alien? If so, what was up with the blond, blue-eyed aliens?  She did not have a chance to dwell on it as Kara broke out the Christmas carols and played every Christmas cartoon in existence on the television. It was cute and then they did their gift exchange with everyone thanking everyone else and marveling over their gifts. Around nine at night, everyone started to trickle out.

Soon, it was just Alex, Eliza, and Kara left. They helped clean up in silence. Then, they sat awkwardly on the couch, Kara wanting to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ with them. An awkward air hung over them as they each took different sections of the couch with Kara in the middle. Alex curled into herself, needing to hold someone if she could not hold Kara.

“You shouldn’t be mad at Alex, Eliza,” Kara said.

“I’m not mad,” Eliza replied.

“I don’t want you to make Alex feel ashamed of our relationship. We’ve had a lot of in depth conversations about this and it’s taken a lot for Alex to get to this point because she carries around so much shame,” Kara said.

“Kara!” Alex glared at her girlfriend.

“What?” Kara stared right back. “She should know! We haven’t done anything to be ashamed of, but you were so full of guilt and shame and it’s not fair. We have all of these complex emotions and that’s already enough to deal with, but there’s other stuff thanks to how you felt your mom would react.”

This was too much honesty too soon. “Kara!”

“Alex, is this true? I made you ashamed?” Eliza asked, staring at her like it was news to her, like she did not make sure Alex knew how much of a disappointment she always was.

“I don’t want to talk about this!” Alex waved her hands around before she tucked herself into a tighter ball. She never wanted to talk about this, to have her fears confirmed, or even laid bare in front of a person who would just use them to let her know she was an even bigger disappointment than she always assumed.

“But, you should talk about it. It’ll help.” Kara moved, leaning into Alex. “You know it’ll help. When we talked, it helped until we accepted how we felt and how we needed to change.”

“That was different.” Kara did not make her feel like every breath she took was wrong.

Kara offered her a small smile. “But, not really. You have to let her know how you felt if you want to move forward, just like we had to do.”

Alex sighed and shifted, turning to look at her mother. “Yes, I felt ashamed. You never fail to make me feel like a disappointment and I knew this would just be another thing you were disappointed in with. I was supposed to protect Kara, not seduce her or whatever.”

Kara snickered. “You seduced me?”

Alex glared at her. “Can I talk?” No, she had not seduced Kara. The only person who would ever believe she had was her mother.

Eliza sighed and stared at her hands for a long time. Alex’s heart rate spiked, waiting to hear how horrible she was. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex, trying to comfort her.

“This might take a little while for me to get used to, but I want you girls to be happy. Does this make you happy?” Eliza asked.

Kara and Alex both nodded. Alex doubted she had ever been so… not happy, but content with her life. She was not waiting for everything to fall apart all the time. She was not down all the time. She was not trying to find the meaning of life at the bottom of a bottle. There were moments of happiness, but the steadiness of life, of their relationship, of her emotions were more than she could ever ask for.

“Alex, I’m sorry if you felt ashamed of yourself or you think I’m disappointed in you. I’m quite proud of you and I know you’re doing your best to protect Kara. I appreciate everything you do, Alex,” Eliza said.

Alex wished she could believe that, but there was just too much between them for her to take this as anything more than lip service. It was more than she expected, so she would take it. Eliza decided to take her leave after the movie was over.

“I suppose you’ll be staying over,” Eliza said to Alex.

Alex shrugged. “Yeah.” She did not report that she practically lived there now. Of course, she had always stayed at Kara’s place more than her own. She waited and watching, looking for any sign of discomfort in her mother.

Eliza nodded, but did not say anything further. Alex and Kara walked her down to the car. She hugged them both and informed she would be over in the morning. They would spend the day together, probably just her and Kara. Alex had an alien mass to go study and she would still rather avoid her mother than hang out with her. They would have Christmas breakfast and open gifts in a few days, which would be more than enough for Alex. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as her mother drove off to her hotel.

-8-8-8-8-

Kara flopped down in the bed, falling on top of Alex on purpose. Alex grunted and glared at her, but that all vanished when Kara kissed her. Alex pulled away and smirked at her.

“Isn’t that what started this whole mess?” Alex teased.

“Really? I thought it was you getting out of bed this morning. If you had only stayed in bed this morning, we could’ve avoided all of this,” Kara replied.

Alex laughed. “Your cure-all for everything is to stay in bed.”

“Because it cures everything! And what it doesn’t cure, kisses make up for.” Kara leaned in for one at that very moment. Alex gave in, pulled her closer, and caressed her back as they kissed slow and deep.

“You might have me a little convinced,” Alex said.

“Oh, I have so much more argument in me.” Kara leaned down for a second kiss, hands on Alex’s sides.

Alex returned the kiss once more, hands working their way under Kara’s t-shirt, running up and down the planes of her back. Kara pulled away this time, wanting to escape her shirt. Alex sat up just enough for Kara to take Alex’s tank top off right after.

“This is why we stay in bed. It makes for happy holidays,” Kara remarked.

Alex rolled her eyes as she reached for Kara’s shorts. “You’re so corny. I’m going to need you to stop talking.”

Kara knew what was coming and was happy to receive Alex’s lips. Their skin met and was warm against each other as always. Kara stroked Alex’s biceps and ribs, fingertips tracing scars she had memorized. Alex mewed into her mouth and Kara purred right back. She could do this all night. This was the definition of perfect and peace, being with her bond-mate.

“I’m gonna give you an early Christmas present for being so brave today,” Kara said before her kisses drifted to Alex’s neck.

“Stopping three idiots with guns was hardly brave,” Alex replied, body shifted from Kara’s attention.

Kara smiled against Alex’s pulse, listening to the heartbeat that beat just for her. “I meant facing your mom after my slip.”

“Well, not like I could do anything else. I already had to face you with no eggnog. One of you were supposed to end me tonight.”

Kara sat up to look Alex in the eye. “Don’t joke like that. I would never end you over eggnog, even though it is delicious.”

Alex reached up, running her fingers through Kara’s hair. “I know. I know. Although, I did think you might end Cassie over the mistletoe thing.”

“The thought had crossed my mind, but I know you’re my bond-mate.”

“I’m sure it helps that you established dominance by almost slamming her through the card table.” Alex stroked her hair again. 

“There you go with the revisionist history again. You keep this up and I’m not going to give you your early present.”

“Oh, please, no. I’ll be good.” Alex could not sound more sarcastic if she tried.

Kara decided to ignore that. “You better.”

Kara smiled and went back to kissing Alex’s neck. Alex’s hands remained in her hair, scratching her scalp. Kara liked the feel of Alex’s blunt nails and she hummed into Alex’s flesh. She made her way down to Alex’s chest and paused with her ear to the center of Alex’s chest. She listened to her favorite sound, Alex’s heartbeat.

“This is the sound of happiness,” Kara said, more to herself than anything else. She heard Alex chuckle and scratched her head a little harder.

The laughter faded into a moan as Kara took Alex’s pebbled nipple into her mouth, adoring it with her lips and tongue. Alex arched into the attention and Kara caressed her unoccupied breast. Alex cried out, which was like an addition to the sound of happiness.

Kara was careful as she kissed and caressed Alex. She felt Alex grind against her stomach, feeling the warmth and slick, making her want. So, she kissed her way down Alex’s body and got to the source of desire that made up for the lack of eggnog. Kara inhaled the sweet scent of her beloved. She kissed Alex’s inner thighs before lapping at the center of Alex.

Alex bucked as Kara reacquainted her tongue with Alex’s body. Kara’s hands continued to run up and down Alex’s chest, feeling every inch of her wonderful skin. She wrapped her lips around Alex’s clit and loved it with just the amount of pressure Alex enjoyed. It did not take long before Alex cried out, moving with desperation against Kara’s mouth. Kara did not stop until Alex fell against the pillows. She knew that was when Alex was spent.

Kara rested her chin on Alex’s hip, enjoying the view of Alex flushed and sated. Eventually, Alex offered her a soft smile and she smiled back. Alex’s hand came up and caressed Kara’s head.

“I think I see the importance of staying in bed,” Alex said.

“Exactly. This could’ve been us this morning.”

“Well, it can still be us in the morning.”

“No running off to play with goo?” Kara asked.

“I’ll call someone else to check on it, but I still need to go out and get your eggnog.”

Kara chuckled. “Maybe you’ll run into Cassie again.”

Alex started at her. “You were okay with her, right?”

Kara nodded. “I was, as soon as I realized she wasn’t into you.”

“You thought she was into me?”

“At first, and then she kissed you. Yes, it was on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. But, then I realized she was just happy to be around us and was having fun with us.” Kara thought if Alex had a type, Cassie would definitely be it, but Alex seemed to be like her. She would not know if someone was into her any more than Kara knew. Alex was happy with her. Alex was her bond-mate, so everyone else was just people to them.

“What was her deal anyway? Was she really almost as strong as you were?”

“Totally was. You don’t know who she was, do you?” Kara smirked.

Alex arched an eyebrow. “You know her?”

Kara shrugged. “Not personally. I’ve heard of her and I know what friends she’s going to visit.”

“Oh, god. Please, tell me. She said she was military and Cat seemed to think she was a threat of some kind.”

Kara chuckled. “I guess the military thing is close. That was Wonder Girl. She’s probably checking on the Titans West.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open. “Wonder Girl?”

“Yeah, I didn’t suspect until she kicked everyone’s butt in arm wrestling, but the way she almost went toe to toe with me was more than enough confirmation. I remember Clark talking about how under the right circumstances Wonder Woman can do the same with him. Little do they all know, but I can take them all out.”

Alex laughed, but they both knew Kara spoke the truth. Kara pushed her way back up and kissed Alex. In the morning, she would try for a command performance and try to get Alex to stay in bed again.

-8-8-8-8-

The End.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Happy Holidays. I’m going back to my padded cell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/).


End file.
